Mind Games
by Iland Girl
Summary: The Mind is an amazing tool. It can be the key to victory, or the door to your demise. Left wide open means it isn't always your own to control either. Left close and it isn't worth having. For three thousand years I've been searching and I didn't even know it. After all this time, the first thing you want is to play a game? Some best friend you turned out to be. OC
1. Chapter 1

**_~Mind Games_**~

* * *

_"For those who can't walk away."_

_Bakura x OC x Atem_

_Yu-gi-oh __© Kazuki Takahashi_

_In Memory __© Iland Girl  
_

* * *

_~Opening Theme~_

"Castle Of Glass- _Linkin Park_"_  
_

* * *

___**CHAPTER 1  
**_

___"The First Encounter"  
_

* * *

It's almost comical really.

This strange desire that's holding my heart. There's something that refuses to let go of me.

I feel like, my life has been going for a lot longer than fifteen years. Almost as if a portion has been forgotten, a hole if you will. I don't feel like a teenager, I don't normally act like one either.

Don't get me wrong, I'd be the first in the line up for the sake of fun, but I can't quite sit still when it comes to teenagers acting like idiots. I find the whole power struggle of high school comical, ridiculous actually. The desire to be popular, to wear name brands and dress a certain way, it's absolutely frustrating!

Why wear this or that when you should be happy you've got clothing on your back?

Perhaps it's just my upbringing, my parents are quite weird. Instead of doting on my like traditional parents of a single child, they were very realistic. They taught me that each step you make is important, that the color of you skin or the size of you waist doesn't matter in heaven. They told me that when in doubt, follow your heart. I love my parents because they aren't crude, but they're completely honest.

Sometimes I wondered if I was really adopted, they and I looked so much alike it was pitiful. I gained an older sister when I turned eight, she was already twice my age. We didn't see eye to eye for a while, mostly because of her crude behavior- just like a typical teen- but as I grew she did mentally too. We bonded over things only sisters could, like talking of future goals and- to my dismay- boys.

I loved Kanna, my sister, much like my parents. For eight years she was my best friend and rival. I wasn't pretty naturally like her, she was half Italian, quarter Swedish, and a quarter Japanese. She was really pretty, but I didn't even know where I came from. I was found on the steps of my parents one night, Kanna had lived with her mother for a few years before shipping off to other homes. From what we could tell, I was half Asian, possibly English too.

Unlike Kanna, if I wanted to be pretty I had to wear make up, but the stuff always took too long to apply properly, so most days I just ignored it all together. What was the point? I didn't like anybody, besides, I'd rather not wear a mask when I meet this crush.

Unfortunately, because we do see each other everyday, we do get into fights quite a bit. It's usually stupid things too, Kanna insisted I wore my skirt too long, that nobody would look twice at such a plain girl, but I just ignored her and hiked it lower on purpose. Of course we ended up cursing back and forth, so I simply sauntered out the door. There was no such thing as arguing and winning with Kanna, she'd go until you were both on the floor, blue in the face.

"Damn that stupid witch! Leave my stupid skirt alone!" I growled, fixing it up so that it wasn't incredibly short anymore. Why did she have to mess with it? I thought it looked fine since it hid my chicken legs. Stomping down the street, I decided to blow off some steam with a nice long walk.

We have just moved to Japan again, I hadn't been here since I was small. Our parents loved traveling, often going off on adventures, they encouraged Kanna and I to do the same as much as we liked. Their only rule is that we had to get an education, but the school was completely up to us. My parents weren't rich, but they did have money, and I know they would use every penny on us if we asked.

Which is why we don't, the thought feels nicer than the gift.

Anyway, I didn't remember any of the streets, or the names of places. I figured venturing out on my own would be good once I begun school next week. The sky was grey, but it wasn't too bad outside right now. With a soft sigh, I walked down some more populated streets, heading in God knows what direction. Without the sun, I was absolutely horrible with directions.

I frowned a little bit when I passed some boys in uniform, they looked over at me with leery eyes. With a frown, I ebbed my skirt lower on my waist. It had come to mind that I'd never worn a uniform, let alone a skirt before, so I had resolved to... practice. If I could walk outside like this, school would be a cake walk. Still, there were those creeps around every corner, driving me nuts!

I managed to find my salvation, a game shop that had just opened. Nobody was inside, so I figured stopping in there until those boys left was a good idea. When I entered, I immediately noticed the long wall of puzzles. A smile drifted onto my face, I liked puzzles, brain teasers, things that made me think. A step up from normal simplicities. In a way it was relaxing.

"Hello Miss, how may I help you?"

I glanced over at the voice, giving a soft bow.

"Hello, I'm just browsing, Sir." I said to the elderly man standing by the front desk. He gave me a nod and a smile.

"If you need any help, don't hesitate to ask."

I gave a soft thank you, but after a short while I decided not to window shop anymore, it was kind of mean. So I turned to walk out the door, but something stopped me.

"Bye Gramps! Seeya late-oof!"

"Owwww!" I groaned as I fell onto the floor. My head hurt, this was just not my day, now was it? I opened my shut eyes to glance at what it was I ran into. Turned out to be a boy, he barely looked twelve, who was also sprawled out onto the floor. My head hurt, but I had to admit, he looked so cute sitting there rubbing his own head.

He reminded me of a stuffed panda doll.

...Yeah...

"I'm sorry, are you alright?" I asked, standing up before offering him a hand. He looekd a little surprised, but took it and let me help him to his feet. He was almost a whole foot shorter than me, but my lord his hair was even bigger than my own!

"Ah no, that was my fault." He paused, a look of shock running over him. "Oh no! I'm late! Excuse me Miss!" He shouted before running out the door. The old man behind the counter was laughing as I gave him a bewildered look. Just what was going on there?

"Ah that's my Yuugi!" He said, though I had a feeling it was just meant for his own ears.

Deciding to scram before I got bowled over by a larger offender, I made my way back to my house on the other side of town. It was a nice, long, refreshing walk back, only once I got there did I realize I had a rather large bump on my head.

"I'm home!" I called, sliding off my shoes and heading upstairs to my room. It was more like a nest really, it didn't have an actual door, the stairs just stopped and a small path that looped back over the hallway below showed my room and Kanna's. In essence we shared the flat, our closet and beds on separate ends behind a wall, but still no doors. Didn't matter to me, I was fine wherever they stuffed me, Kanna was quite prissy about her stuff being touched though.

It seemed to have been built in by her original mother, she even taped off sections of the room I was not permitted to pass. When she stole the only sink though, I stole the TV and couch. oddly enough she didn't argue. Didn't matter to me anyways, I never brushed my hair and I brushed my teeth in the shower, why would I need the sink?

When I took my first step on the stairs, I glanced up and saw Kanna through the small, guarded path that looped over the lower hall. She was in her pj's and had a towel wrapped around her head. She waved down at me.

"Bath's open." She said casually, I shrugged, a bath sounded nice right now. I walked up the twisted stairs and passed my older sister until I got to the bathroom that had the only door upstairs. We had two bathrooms, one up and one down. Kanna practically dominated ours so much that I had to sneak in to take a shower. She could be awful sometimes when I touched her shampoo.

It did smell so delicious though...

I locked the door behind me, not chancing her barging in and grabbing her stuff to run. Now was my time, and mine only! I gave a yawn before shedding my clothes and stepping on them to-

"OW!"

What the Devil was that?! It felt like I stepped on a rock! Why on Earth would a rock be in my clothes?!

Shifting through them, I found the source of my pain. It was small, fitting into the palm of my hand quite nicely, and smooth. It looked rather old, dirty even, with a strange symbol carved into the front. Whatever it was, it was all Greek to me!

Where did this come from?

* * *

_Ending Theme Song_

_"Michi To You All" By Aluto_

* * *

Heheh, hey guys.

So if any of you read my other stories, you've probably noticed I'm starting up old projects again. I feel that my writing has changed a bit, and a lot of the projects just needed a bit more... oomph. I dare say I think I have that oomph now.

This story was originally CENOTAPH, but I've changed it around quite a bit. Sora is different too, but I hope you guys really like her, I feel she's more interesting now, and hopefully you guys like it! I'm also more competent with plot lines (hopefully) so I shouldn't go off too far on a tangent!

Anyway, I hope you guys like it, please review, you have no idea what it does if you're not an author. It's like candy! Reviews encourage writing! Which is also why I bounce around my stories a lot, it's highly dependent on reviews!

**REVIEW IN THE NAME OF RA!**

_Cheers!_

_"Iland Girl"_


	2. Chapter 2

**_~Mind Games_**~

* * *

_"For those who can't walk away."_

_Bakura x OC x Atem_

_Yu-gi-oh __© Kazuki Takahashi_

_Mind Games __© Iland Girl  
_

* * *

_~Opening Theme~_

"Castle Of Glass- _Linkin Park_"_  
_

* * *

___**CHAPTER 1  
**_

___"Closer"  
_

* * *

"Don't forget your lunch money Sora!"

I paused on the way out the door and patted my coat pocket. My hand hit something hard, my eyes widened in reaction.

"Yeah, I got it Mom." I called, waving over my shoulder before shutting the door behind me. Once I was outside, I pulled the small puzzle piece from my pocket. I had deduced it was a puzzle piece due to the shape and lack of anything else around it. It was part of a bigger picture, and I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to know what it was.

It's been a day since I found it in my jacket pocket, the Kame Game Shop had been closed when I walked by yesterday, so I figured trying once more wouldn't hurt.

"Still," I muttered, looking at the golden piece. It glinted in the bright sun, I smiled. "I wonder where the rest of you is."

The piece shone a bit brighter, but when I blinked the sheen was gone. Man, I must be losing it, ah well, nothing I haven't dealt with before.

I pocketed the piece again, walking along the roads for a while. The sun was hot, each time I stood still it felt like I was in a god damned desert. I remembered when Mom had this strange obsession with Australia and hauled us all off to the deserts.

Worst week ever.

Not so much because of the heat, I could handle the heat if preoccupied, it was Kanna's obsession with her greasing hair that drove me mad. I didn't care about mine, I always just ripped my fingers through my long locks before tying them off in a high ponytail. Whatever didn't catch framed my face, but it's not like it was a huge deal to me. Kanna hated what the heat did to her pampered hair, but mine was so used to just shampooing once a weak that it was just fine.

The look on her face when she noticed I wasn't bothered...

Ah, Kodak moment.

I yawned, the light was taking a long time, but the moment it changed I began to walk again. The shop wasn't much further, maybe I should stop for some lunch afterwards...

I walked into the shop, noticing the greying head of the owner again.

"Ah, you're that girl from a few days ago," He began, I nodded before walking in further. "Welcome back! What brings you here this time?" He asked, but I glanced around.

"I hate to bother, but is that guy here today?" I asked, looking back to the old man. He looked confused, but ultimately seemed to realize what the Hell I was talking about.

"Ah you must be talking about my grandson, Yuugi. The boy who ran into you before?" He asked, smiling. I nodded, scratching my cheek.

"Yeah, I needed to talk with him, is he here?" I asked, but then I frowned when the guy shook his head.

"I'm afraid Yuugi lost something a few days ago, he's been looking everywhere for it lately."

Oh damn.

My fingers glided over the puzzle piece in my pocket before I excused myself and exited the store. Great, now I had to go on a wild goose chase for some kid? Fabulous, maybe I should just leave it with the old man. Ah, but that isn't right for a lot of reasons. Guess I gad no choice, I was going to have to find the kid before the day ended.

At least the sun was shining.

* * *

I take it back.

I want to go home and curl up and die.

The sun vanished not an hour after I walked outside. Clouds covered the sky, rain pouring down by the buckets! Ugh, at least I picked a good day to wear normal jeans. My bangs were so wet from the rain they kept on falling into my eyes, I walked into a telephone post at some point too. After about ten minutes my mind and body agreed this was stupid so I went to find shelter.

Low and behold, the place I find shelter in is Domino High. The place I will be imprisoned in for the next few years. I glared at the structure as I stood just inside. My jeans were soaked and irritating my skin as I huddled up on the ground. My jacket was soaked through, so I tossed it on the ground and wrapped my arms around myself.

Dammit, I should've just gone back to bed today. It was so obvious! Kanna was in such a good mood, my hair was all shiny, Mom burnt my breakfast, man all these signs and here I am, dumb enough to walk out into this monsoon. The rain wasn't getting any lighter either! Looked like the school was closed too, it's Sunday, right? I think so, I lost track since we moved. My sleeping patterns have been so effed that I hadn't thought that hard about anything other than the wonderful land of chocolate fountains with massive strawberries and dragon fruit...

My mouth started to water.

My stomach growled shortly after too. I sighed, patting it sadly before reaching into my jacket to see if I had soaked my money. The yen was fine, then I reached in and produced the puzzle piece and frowned.

"Y'know, people say Karma's a bitch, well they never met Life, did they? Now she's a real swinger, she gets you when you least expect it. Here I am trying to be a good girl and return this thing and shit hits the fan. I should've just kept you as a souvenir and went back to the Caribbean. I miss the beach..."

Ah, but that isn't right... no matter how tempting it is...

My eyes refocused on the puzzle piece as a glare shone off of it. I frowned, not understanding where it could come from. Why would there be a glimmer, unless it reflected off something, but what? Slowly, I peaked over the rim of the doorway's window and to the outside world. To my surprise, there was that Yuugi kid, but he wasn't alone.

There was this really tall guy following closely behind him. At first I thought they were just walking and talking they were so close, but then I noticed that Yuugi looked... scared.

Oh great! This day couldn't get any worse!

I grunted, pocketing the puzzle piece before running out the door. I wasn't far behind, but by the time I got to the back of the building, where they stopped, Yuugi was lying on the ground.

"Perhaps next time you will learn to come with your money, kid." The big guy grunted, I slowed to a walk a couple of yards out. A scowl was on my face as I stepped closer.

"Hey," I called, catching his attention. I stopped, crossing my arms over my chest. "Back off."

It went quiet for a moment as the guy seemed to size me up. He laughed, probably at my size, but I didn't budge. When he noticed I was serious, he smirked before walking closer to me. I locked my joints, refusing to move an inch and let this guy intimidate me.

"What's it to ya? This guy your friend?" He challenged, out of the corner of my eye I noticed Yuugi trying to stand up. I snorted, my eyes half lidded as I tried to hide the fear crawling over my skin.

"Does it matter? I won't let you touch him." I grunted, trying my best to hold it together as he laughed in my face.

"You're such a brat, why don't you go run home to Mommy and tell her how I'm about to steal your lunch money." He teased, turning back to Yuugi. Dammit! Yuugi run while I keep his attention!

"Sorry, I left it on your dad's office desk." I grunted, smirking when I saw him spin around to look at me again. Hatred burned in his eyes, but I wasn't afraid so much of him hitting me as Yuugi getting absolutely smashed if I failed. C'mon kid! Use those midget legs and run!

"Take that back!" The guy growled.

"Ushio!" Yuugi cried, I noticed he was standing now though. Ushio grabbed my belt and shirt in each hand before hoisting me into the air. I dared not to move as he glared at me, was he planning on chucking me into the wall?

"If you hurt me I'll call the cops," I warned. "I bruise easy, so there will be plenty of evidence."

"Hmph," He began, smirking. "I'll beat you so bad you'll be too scared to talk again."

This time, I really smirked, my eyes widening a bit with the excitement. The rush of adrenaline flowing through me, it was all too much! This strange desire to keep going, I didn't know what it was, but I couldn't back down.

"But that's where you're wrong, Ushio. I'll never back down if it means protecting my friends." I said boldly, watching as Ushio scowled, but the look on Yuugi's face...

Ushio dropped me unceremoniously, making me stumble and fall to my ass. I winced a little at the long drop, but then glared back up at him. He scowled before clenching his fists and turning to Yuugi.

"You better not forget our deal," He began, then glanced at me. "You're lucky I don't hit stupid girls."

Yeah, I'll take your word for it, for now. He left though, so I stood up and waited a couple of seconds after he went around the corner. Once I was certain he was gone, I leaned my hands onto my knees and took deep breaths of air. The sweat rolling down my face as I smiled nervously.

"We survived, here I thought I was gunna get my ass handed to me." I was then that I remembered why I was here in the first place and glanced over at Yuugi. He was standing there, looking at me with wide eyes. I smiled, waving a bit.

"You didn't think we would survive?" He asked, sounding surprised. "You looked so confident!"

I laughed, standing up and venturing over to see him.

"I have the best poker face," I teased before kneeling down in front of him and glancing at the bruises on him. "You're not hurt, are you?"

"Ah! I-I'm fine! Oh! T-Thank you for saving me! I thought I was a goner." He stuttered, but I just shrugged.

"It wasn't that big of a deal, anyway, we should get you checked. You look pretty banged up." I said, offering a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me with such a shocked expression then, but then this huge smile branched out across his face.

"We can go to my house. I have a medical kit and everything there." He said. "Uh, I don't mean to be rude, but who are you?"

"You can call me Sora, I believe you're Yuugi, right?" I asked, he nodded. "I just need to grab my jacket, it's in the school."

We grabbed it and I used it as shelter over our heads while we ran to the Kame Game Shop.

* * *

After explaining to his Gramps that I wasn't the one to give him all those bruises (because I would be suspicious too) we ventured upstairs to Yuugi's room. He went to change while I was offered some spare clothes while mine were being dried, and a warm blanket and soup. Luckily I remembered to take my money and the puzzle piece out of the pockets before settling down.

It was kind of sad, but Yuugi's clothes kind of fit me, the shirt was a little short, but the shorts fir really well. I was crying over my lack of womanly physique for a while, then I gave up and got dressed.

When Yuugi came back, he had on different clothes and a medical kit in hand.

"Grandpa had to use the washroom, I hope you don't mind." He said sheepishly. I laughed, shaking my head.

"Why would I mind? It's your home Yuugi, you're the boss!" I teased, it was a soft tone though, nothing sharp or loud. He smiled though, opening the kit and beginning to bandage himself. He was almost done when I noticed a cut on his cheek. I pulled out a bandage and waved it in front of his face.

"May I?" I asked, but he blushed before nodding. I opened the bandage and placed it on his cheek. A soft smile played on my face at the innocent look he was giving me, but then I frowned. "Yuugi, why were you with that guy in the first place?" I asked, curious. His eye lit up in remembrance then.

"I was looking for my lost treasure! I thought I left it at the school, but that guy stopped me from getting to the school." Ha looked sad then. "I guess I'll just have to wait until tomorrow to look for it."

I fished in my pocket then, holding out the fancy puzzle piece.

"Is this it?" I asked, Yuugi looked to it before reeling back in shock.

"The puzzle!" He shouted. I laughed, handing it to him. "Where did you find it?!"

"The day you ran into me, it must've fallen into my jacket pocket." I said calmly, smiling. He jumped up and ran to the desk in his room. It was only then that I noticed a golden box of sorts with a matching eye to the puzzle on it. Yuugi opened it and began to pull other golden pieces out of it.

"Since you gave it back to me, would you like to see my treasure?" He asked, holding out different pieces. I smiled at him before looking at all the pieces.

"Wow! Now this is a puzzle." I began, looking at all the pieces. Picking one up, I watched the way it glinted in the light. "This looks like a lot of work!"

"Mm! I've been working on it for years." He said, making my eyes widen as I dropped a piece. Luckily it landed in his palm.

"Years?!" I half shouted, surprised. "Wow Yuugi, I wouldn't have the tenacity to last a month!"

"It's my greatest treasure! I want to finish it! I don't even know the shape yet!" He began, holding part of the completed puzzle up. I smiled, holding the large piece in my hand. It felt warm, smooth, I watching it gleam as I turned it all around.

"Well, with the eye of Anubis, it's gotta be Egyptian. Perhaps a pyramid?" I asked, looking up to him. He smiled, gently taking the piece.

"The eye of Anubis?"

"My sister is obsessed with the ancient world. Mostly Greece, but she had a phase about Egypt. She told me a story about a great king who could control the Gods, and was said to be the strongest Pharaoh in existence. She said that there wasn't much information about him, not even a name, so she gave up on it. However, she did get to learn a couple of symbols.

For example, that eye is the eye of Anubis, God of the Afterlife. I suppose you could say he is watching over whatever is in that box, making sure no one wrecks it." I said, smiling as I scratched my cheek. My sister had been so obsessed, I could hear her from my own room each night that she stayed up. It was Hell because in the morning she complained about her complexion.

"So you're saying that whatever is in this box was protected by the Gods?" Yuugi asked, looking at the box with surprise. I shrugged, holding up the eye of the puzzle and looked down at it.

"Well, maybe, I mean this is all speculation, but if you think about it that way, this must be a really special treasure, huh Yuugi?" I teased, smiling up at him. The glimmer of the eye happened again, making me turn it over to look at it. What was flashing off of it? I couldn't figure it out.

"Well then, I better solve this puzzle soon! Wouldn't want to disappoint the Gods!" He teased, but I looked at him in slight surprise. He was too busy working on his puzzle piece to notice though.

It started with a snicker... then a snort, and finally I could hold back to just chuckles. Before I knew it I was full out laughing at him.

"Ah Yuugi! That was too...! Ah that was so cute!" I laughed, grinning like an idiot. He looked at me with surprise written all over his face before my laughs died down. "But if it's you doing this, I have no doubt you can solve this puzzle!"

He blushed, but then he smiled confidently. We talked for a little while more before I noticed it was getting dark. If I wanted to be home and ready for bed then I better get back. Any later and Kanna will bitch about me wasting her precious hours of beauty sleep with me waking her up. I wasn't exactly quiet when I moved, despite my short stature.

"I think I better head home..." I began as the three of us stood in the Game Shop. Gramps (who insisted I called him that after saving his little Yuugi) looked a little nervous about me going out in that weather. Never mind him, I was sweating buckets at the thought of going out there! Still, I had to go home, so I took a step towards the door.

"Ah! Sora you can stay the night if you like! You don't need to go out there, it's really bad outside." Yuugi insisted, but I just grinned over my shoulder.

"You should know Yuugi, I'm very stubborn, there is no way I'm gunna give up against a little-"

Just as I opened the door, this huge tidal wave of water splashed over me, I struggled to shut it, but by the time I did I was already drenched. As I stood there, leaning against the door, huffing away with widened eyes, I realized I had just been beaten by a little rain.

Dammit.

"So," I began, a sweat drop hanging from my head. "About staying over..."

* * *

_Ending Theme Song_

_"Michi To You All" By Aluto_

* * *

Heheh, hey guys.

Woot! Second chapter is dooonnnnne! Hopefully you guys liked it! I've been thinking, and I'm gunna just kind of try to mesh the plots together a tiny bit. I mean I have to admit because the second anime is all about DM, I'm definitely making this the big thing, but it's gunna grow slowly. I doubt I'll add Death T or anything like that, I found that kind of boring in my opinion, so I think I'm just gunna... wing it. Yeah, that sounds about right!

Thank you to my soul reviewer! You made my day!

Peaceasy guys!

**REVIEW IN THE NAME OF RA!**

_Cheers!_

_"Iland Girl"_


	3. Chapter 3

**_~Mind Games_**~

* * *

_"For those who can't walk away."_

_OC x Atem_

_Yu-gi-oh __© Kazuki Takahashi_

_Mind Games __© Iland Girl  
_

* * *

_~Opening Theme~_

"Castle Of Glass- _Linkin Park_"_  
_

* * *

___**CHAPTER 3  
**_

___"The Darkest Dreams"  
_

* * *

"Thanks Mom, I should be home by noon." I said before hanging up. Needless to say my parents were ecstatic that I was making friends. It was such a rarity with me that they leaped at every chance to give me a push along.

"Sounds like everything went alright." Gramps said. I nodded, smiling at them. Yuugi looked so happy, the smile on his face was infectious.

"Yeah, I'll just need a blanket and pillow if that's alright, I can sleep on the couch." I said smoothly. Honestly sleeping on the ground sounded wonderful compared to hearing Kanna shriek over her beauty sleep and exercise resentments in the mornings. Yuugi looked surprised then, before taking a step closer to me.

"You can take my bed if you like! I can sleep on the couch. It's the least I can do after you helped me." He said, looking adamant on the matter. My eyes widened, was this kid nuts or what?

"Yuugi I couldn't take your bed. That's just mean of me," I began, though I would admit a bed over the ground sounded wonderful. So I grinned a bit, getting an idea. "If you have a cot or something, I could always share the room."

Yuugi looked to his Gramps, who nodded in agreement. A smile erupted on his face again, making me smile as well.

So Gramps showed me where to find the cot and I wheeled the fold up bed into Yuugi's large room, pushing it against the wall. They didn't have any extra bedrooms, so I figured this was as good as it was going to get. With a slight yawn, I flopped onto the made bed and stared up to the ceiling. Yuugi's shadow was moving around, and from glancing at him I could see he was working on that puzzle of his. It made me smile again, his determination was ten times that of anything I ever tried to do.

Yuugi looked over to me, probably sensing I was staring at him.

"I'm sorry, am I keeping you up?" He asked, but I just laughed.

"Nah, I'm okay Yuugi, you do whatever you want." I said. "I gotta admit your determination to finished that puzzle in inspiring."

"I really want to finish it," He began, turning back to the puzzle. "If I do, my wish will come true."

Although I'm not sure he meant to say the last part out loud, it still intrigued me. What could he want? To be taller? No that was too simple for this kid, so what was it he was working so hard for?

"What wish?" I asked, getting up from the cot. He didn't seem to hear me since he continued to work.

"I can't tell you, or it might not come true." He said in a mumble, I stopped behind him, noticing that one of the pieces had dropped to the floor. Yuugi noticed at the same time that I did, so we both bent down to pick it up. He paused, looking up at me, I myself crouching down to grab the piece. He looked at me, dead in the eye for a moment.

"Well, I hope it does." I began, smiling as I picked up the piece and held it in front of him. He was such a funny kid, sometimes I wondered if he was in high school. Had I not seen the uniform I wouldn't have believed it.

He took to piece from my hand, so I stood up and looked over the corner of the puzzle that was completed. I smiled, watching the light dance off the golden corner.

"Well, looks like it'll be a pyramid," I began, taking a wild guess at the actual shape. "Who knows? Maybe you'll finish it before Friday."

I was only teasing, considering it had taken several years to get this far, but the way Yuugi was looking, he was thinking of Friday with dread. What was so bad about Friday? As far as I was concerned, Friday meant two days off to sleep in and do things you otherwise couldn't fit in during the week. It was then that I thought about my upcoming weekend, I nearly drooled at the thought of spending the day in an ice-creamery, testing out which sundae was the best.

If you haven't noticed, I'm a total glutton.

"Yeah... Friday..." He murmured. I raised a brow, but otherwise put the piece I was holding down before retreating to my bed. I snuggled under the covers in a burrito fashion before waving my mental departure to Yuugi.

"Well I hope that goes well for you, I think I'm going to bed early, night Yuugi." I said casually, but then I noticed Yuugi pause before looking over to me. His innocent expression, it got to me again. Then he smiled before giving a soft nod.

"Mm, goodnight, Sora."

* * *

It was probably about the middle of the night.

I had been sleeping quite soundly, it unnerved me a little now that I think about it. However now that I was awake my mind kept on waltzing back to my dream. I stared at the ceiling, not sure what to think. Did all of that really happen? What would possess me to dream of such things?

Due to the fact that I'm about as stealthy as a cow wearing a bell, I skipped the theatrics of trying to get up quietly and simply walked to the door. Down the hall I headed to the bathroom before shutting the door and turning on the light. I splashed water into my face, before looking into the mirror.

I looked pale, I felt weak. That was no dream, dreams are where I slide down my chocolate fountain, holding onto a strawberry as I shout for glee. No, this was definitely no dream.

This was a nightmare.

_In my dream, I was in a hall. The hall itself was simple, completely made of stone, but there was more. Doors, there were countless doors on each side, stretching out further than I could see. At first I stood there, trying to see the end of the hall, but then I looked behind me and saw the same vast expansion. I gulped, feeling a creeping sensation on my clammy skin._

_Somebody was watching me._

_There was a hissing, but I couldn't tell which end it was coming from. It was everywhere, and felt like it was getting closer. My heart pounded, the sensation of being trapped getting to me._

_No, I can't stay here, I've got to move!_

_I ran to the first door, but it wouldn't budge, so I raced to the next. This one opened, but before I could rush in, a large pillar slammed down in the entrance._

_My eyes widened as my heart sank. This place was booby-trapped too?! Gulping, I took note of the hissing and tried the door across the hall. This one opened, but it was just a brick wall behind it. I moved to the next one._

_To tell you how long I did this would take forever, all of them were tricks, and at some point I gave up and just ran. It turns out that the hall had turns too, dividing into different hallways with yet more doors. It was amaze, and no matter where I ran, I could still here the hissing. At some point I was sure I'd gone in circles, so I looked to my pj's and tore a slip off before shutting it in another tricked door. The hissing grew louder, but I could barely hear it over the pounding of my heart in my ribcage._

_I took off again, running and trying random doors. There was no rhyme or reason to my madness, I just had to move, I had to try! Only after I couldn't breathe, I'd been running for so long, only after I collapsed against the wall did I stop. The hissing was retreating though, making me wonder what was going on._

_It was quiet suddenly, the endless abyss of doors and inexplicable light nearby me the only thing I could see, I couldn't hear anything._

_My eyes widened._

_I couldn't hear my heartbeat._

_My hands flung to my chest, I couldn't feel the pounding._

_I couldn't breathe._

_I opened my mouth, but it was futile. It was like I had forgotten such a simple routine. My hands clutched my throat, the world felt like it was going black as a stabbing pain ripped through my chest. My fingers dig at the sensation, tearing open my shirt, but when they came back to my vision they were covered in something wet._

_The crimson blood was pooling through my pores, as if there was a wound there. It ached, why did it ache so much? I tried to cry out, but it didn't work. My voice, my heart, everything was broken._

_It was then that I noticed the piece of my shirt stuck inside the door beside me. In an attempt, I crawled across to open the other door._

_One more... just one more before I..._

_It opened._

_It was like the world had shifted around me, and suddenly I could breathe. I sucked in air, the pains of before gone. A great sensation of peace washed over me as I closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling. Yet even in the peace I could feel the anguish, the frustration. Where were these emotions coming from?_

_When I opened my eyes, I could just barely see it._

_A long figure was sitting on a throne, his face covered in shadow. He was tall, muscular, wearing a robe of some sort as he sat there. His hair was so familiar though it was what caused me to ask._

_"Yuugi?"_

_Yet the moment I saw those eyes, those crimson eyes that looked hardened with age and experience, I knew it couldn't possibly be the sweet little child willing to sleep on the floor for me. No, this boy-man... This man looked harsh and centered. It was as though his eyes pierced me, stabbing into the very depths of my soul. My skin chilled instantly under those eyes as he gazed back at me unwaveringly. _

_A smirk appeared on his face as he extended his smooth fingers towards me. Without thinking, I stared at that smooth olive skin before reaching forwards as well. Thinking our fingers could reach each other across the distance of the room. This desire to touch him so strong, but the moment I went to take a step in the room I was met with the harsh reality. _

_This hissing was back. _

_It was so much louder this time. _

_A deep roar made my eyes widen as I halted in place before looking over to my left. A guttural wail left my lips as I saw that the monster had found me. _

_And was speedily approaching. _

_My heart sunk as I laid eyes on the snakelike form flying at me. _

_A dragon. _

_Before I could move, its powerful jaws opened before clamping around me. _

_I screamed._

Splashing a bit more water on my face, I tried to calm down. It wasn't real, but I must've eaten something really funky to make this shit up. Oh my head hurt, I was just lucky I didn't actually scream or I would've given Gramps a heart attack in the room over. Yuugi would never sleep again either from how loud I could cry.

Softly, I lifted my hand to press against my beating organ. My heart was slowing down, but it was still fast. What was it that triggered such a dream, such a nightmare? Was it something to do with the puzzle Yuugi was playing with, Yuugi, life in general? I'd never had such a dream for as long as I'd lived. Rarely did I ever have nightmares that were actually so... terrifying.

Normally when I awoke, it wasn't scary anymore, I felt silly, but even now...

I was still absolutely terrified.

* * *

_Ending Theme Song_

_"Michi To You All" By Aluto_

* * *

Heheh, hey guys.

Yesh! Next chappy done! Hope you guys enjoy! IDK where this is heading, but it's heading somewhere! Thank you for the reviews! I absolutely love them, they make me smile.

Peaceasy guys!

**REVIEW IN THE NAME OF RA!**

_Cheers!_

_"Iland Girl"_


End file.
